


Gyftmas Time is Here

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [31]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gyftmas (Undertale), M/M, Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Swearing, Underfell Sans (Undertale), holiday confusion, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Red and Sans are putting up decorations together in their first apartment, but Red has a problem.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/667640
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Gyftmas Time is Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffinLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinLife/gifts).



> This work is for: CoffinLife1
> 
> I know just about as much about all of these holidays as Red and Sans. If I made something offensive please tell me and I'll fix it!

Red cursed, just under his breath, as he fought with the stupid fucking tape on the stupid fucking box of stupid fucking decorations. It wasn't that he didn't love Gyftmas. After Sans had introduced him to the Tale's version of the holiday, of course - there was no fucking way he would be decorating for Fellgore's old annual tradition of going bat shit and destroying everything he can. That would be like putting a marimo moss ball in a tank with a plecostomus and expecting it not to get eaten.

No, Red loved Gyftmas, it was just this part that he didn't like. The whole process of fighting with sticky tape, hooks, tchotchkes, and garlands. He always ended up with a papercut, and it always ended up getting lemon juice in it from his bro's favorite soda. Always.

This year there was less chance of lemon juice, but a new enemy had entered the fight. This enemy had a name. It's name was Sans. Sans was huge compared to Red. He'd heard one of the humans use the term bara? He didn't know what it meant, but it sounded like bear, and that was what his datemate was; a giant, strong, soft, cuddly teddy bear. One of those teddy bears with the long blue fur you could really get a grip on, the softest outfits you could want, and a built in heater. Red loved it... except right now.

Sans had more boxes of Gyftmas decorations than Red did, which made sense given their history. They were currently unpacking them to decorate their first apartment as a couple. It was small but high end, in a spot near the university they both taught at. The apartment currently was awash in stuff that was green, blue, and white. There were little bonsai trees decorated with six pointed stars and those weird things of corn. Paper and ink were already set out for drawing later.

The star of their collection was their ceremonial Gyftrot, who was sitting on the slate coffee table, smack dab in the center of the room. It was ceramic, with a white body and blue horns. The greenery those damned teenagers had put on the poor monster was fresh and real, something Edge had always insisted on. The box of chicken nuggets and small dog were not. Red was still looking forward to undecorating it on the anniversary of Frisk's own act of kindness. The kid loved that they had added that into their celebration, and anything that made Frisk happy was good in Red's book.

The unfair thing was that Sans' boxes were huge! The sides were so fucking tall that Red needed a stepstool in order to get his hips high enough to let him bend over the top! He couldn't reach the whole inside, either. The bottom of the box was just out of reach, and if he wanted to get at something on the opposite side of the box from where he was, he needed to move the damn step stool! It was ridiculous and Red wanted to file a complaint... sort of.

It was frustrating and annoying as hell, obviously, but... Red really didn't want to bother his datemate over something so stupid. They'd only started officially dating a few months ago. He didn't want to mess this up!

Right about then two giant, soft arms wrapped around his waist and picked him up. They gently moved him until his whole back was pressed up against Sans' big, jiggly belly. "hey, are you _reddy_ to put up the candles? i got those _myrrh-_ fect... hey, is there something wrong? you haven't finished unpacking those boxes."

Red coughed. Crap, he'd been caught out. How to get out of this? Wait, no. Healthy relationships were built on honesty. The creampuff had drilled that into him often enough that he should know it by heart. Guess he should tell.

"i, uh... can't reach the whole thing. it's too big, ya big teddy bear. if i tried to reach the bottom i'd fall in."

Sans got an interesting look on his face, then kissed Red wetly. "well, then, that box'd have the prettiest decoration in the entire world," he said. when Red started to squirm in preparation for either a complaint or retaliation, he wasn't sure which, Sans quickly added, "nah, don't get mad, i'm just teasing. i know you're not a big fan of the word pretty. i was setting up for a joke with the word petty. i should have known better; i apologize. why don't you handle the cord situation over there and i'll unpack these? we can go _red_ the stores for smaller boxes later on. paps has been on me to get some reusable ones. they should be on sale right now, right?"

Red grinned. "while we're at it, we can prank some kids in the mall by being a really magical _sans-_ ta mouse."

Sans burst out laughing, his big belly jostling Red in the best way. He loved the feeling of Sans' laugh even more than he loved its sound. He'd always been a very tactile monster. "i don't think the kids will be _reddy_ for a mouse, honey. they're used to a weird elf with a beard and some kind of deer? i dunno. frisk hates that holiday."

"yeah, i know," Red groaned, "at least about frisk. i love that kid, but i want to dust so many people because of them and they won't let me. it's unfair!"

Sans chuckled at his pain like always. He knew Red's heart wasn't in it anymore, the adorable bastard. "the kid's convincing, you've got to give them that. and, hey, you know that revenge isn't worth the lv."

Red leered up at his datemate, giddy at catching him in that trap. "yeah, but it is worth the love. your love, ya big teddy bear. and i wouldn't have it any other way." With that, the two of them leaned together, resting their foreheads together and just enjoying each other's company. Who needed kisses when you had love?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
